Pokespe Academy
by Dawn Westlake
Summary: The dexholders head to the prestigious Pokespe High meeting new friends, reuniting old ones, and even finding enemies as an evil new force approaches. Special, OldRival, Frantic, MangaQuest, Commoner, Agency, MarySueShipping(OCxOC)


Pokespe Academy

RIIINNNGGGGG! RINGGGG! RINGGGGG!, A Pidgeot alarm clock rang as Red yawned and tiredly got up as he yawned and stretched hurriedly getting up and getting dressed he wore the Pokespe Academy Highschool Uniform, A white collared shirt, black blazer, black formal pants, brown dress shoes, and the signature red tie with a pokeball badge with fancy gold embroidery symbolizing him attending the Academy and being in the Student Council.

He grabbed his poke balls and hopped onto his bike riding towards Viridian City where the Academy was, It was a huge academy on the outskirts of the town that was made for talented trainers and the most talented were of course the dexholders were some of the most talented. Red made his way from Pallet Town to Viridian City it was still very early in the morning but he wanted to get there earlier so he could hang out with everyone for a while especially Yellow since she had been traveling around the regions since the affair with the hoenn dexholders, She returned yesterday and Red was quite excited to see her again they talked on Xtrancevier every now and then she had grown a bit more femine but of course not as much as Blue she was now 15 while red was now 17, she had met all of the other dexholders and she had told him about them they were all on the student council they were, Dia, Platina, and Pearl of the Sinnoh region, and Black, White,Rogue and Dawn of the Unova region.

It was then that he entered Viridian City he headed toward Yellow's house and knocked on the door surprised to see a strawberry blonde girl with teal eyes and the Pokespe Uniform (girl's uniform was white collared shirt, black blazer, Black miniskirt , high socks, brown dress shoes,a pokeball badge with fancy silver embroidery though members of of the student council had the same badge expect with gold fancy embroidery (girls put it on the collar), and ribbon in place of tie in this mysterious girl's case a teal ribbon and a gold embroidered badge) "Ummm, are you looking for yellow?" The Blonde said shyly, Red nodded a bit confused over who she was, She nodded and said,"Yeaaah I should really wake her up now… I'll go do that, do you want to come in?" Red responded, "Yea thanks, but who are you?" The girl shyly replied,"Sorry, my name's Dawn of the Pinwheel forest or just Dawn, your the Red Tajiri I've heard about from Yellow right?", Red nodded and Dawn ran to Yellows room as I at the kitchen table. Yellow came out dressed in the girl's school uniform the ribbon being respective to her name and ran up to Red chatting casually with him while Dawn said she was gonna go ahead you two have fun here meet you at the school" and ran off towards the school. Yellow then blushed upon realization that they were alone Red also slightly blushed too and they continued to talk about the academy and her travels

Timeskip to 8:30

Red is on the pedestal and is doing the introduction speech," The student council welcomes you back I hope you all had a good break and we are proud to say that the Student council will do our best to help you and your needs the student council which is made up of the students, me, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Dia, Platina, Pearl, Black, White, Dawn, and Rouge will do as much as we can to help as we are in charge of everything but your education classes will begin tomorrow so for now you can relax and get to know each other we hope that you have a great year with us and look forward to the homecoming dance". Students clap and get up starting to walk around the school. Red joins the dexholders and says "Should we also look around they expanded the school this year and besides i don't know about half of you guys why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm Red Tajiri The Fighter I'm 17 in Junior year"

Blue followed up with "Im Blue Ivy the evolved I'm 17 in Junior year" she wore the high school uniform though the skirt was shorter as well as the ribbon green

Green said,"Green Oak The trainer I'm 17 Junior year" the high school uniform with a green tie

Yellow politely introduced herself "Im Yellow de Verde the Healer I'm 15 Junior year" The high school uniform she had skipped 2 grades and had a yellow ribbon

Gold Rudely shouted "Im the epic Gold Gorudo the Breeder I'm 14 Freshman year" The high school uniform with a gold-ish shade of yellow tie

Cyrstal kicked him and cheerfully introduced herself "Im Cyrstal Hikari the Capturer I'm 14 Freshman year"

Silver calmly introduced himself " Silver Sakaki the Exchanger I'm 14 Freshman year"

Sapphire fist pumped and cheerfully said "Im Sapphire Birch the Conqueror I'm 13 8th grade"

Ruby winked and introduced himself "Ruby Mitsuko the Charmer I'm 13 8th grade"

The short blonde child said, " Hi! Im Emerald Zenkaku The calmer I'm 11 6th grade!

Platina politely introduced herself "Platina Berlitz, Im 12 7th grade"

Dia who was eating introduced himself through a full mouth of food "Diamond Ayako just call me Dia the empathizer I'm 12 7th grade"

Pearl cheerfully introduced himself "Pearl Kurotsugu the determiner I'm 12 7th grade"

Black said " Black Burakku a dreamer I'm 13 8th grade" and White also said "White Shiro also a dreamer I'm 13 8th grade"

Dawn shyly introduced herself "Dawn of the Pinwheel Forest or Dawn Juniper ,the Tamer Im 16 Sophomore year"

Rogue said, "Rogue Cheney The Voice I'm 16 Sophomore year"

As they walked around the school Yellow tripped and Red caught her before she fell they blushed and Blue of course had to squeal and say,"Well your getting close" Green sighed and said "Pesky Girl", While Blue pouted at him Yellow quickly got up and started to walk near Dawn who was talking about the pokemon and classes.

It was then that they entered the Battle Cafe which was much like the 7 star restaurant you have to battle in order to eat there Red said,"You guys hungry?" everyone nodded and they entered the Cafe the waiters quickly attended to the dexholders since it was pretty empty at the moment since everyone was looking around the school some waitresses and waiters requested double and triple battles everyone nodded and paired up Red and Yellow, Green and Blue, Gold and Silver, Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald and Crystal, Dia,Pearl and Platina, Black and White, and Dawn and Rogue teamed up.


End file.
